


rebuilding the foundation

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, POV Sherlock Holmes, Self-Esteem, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scales are the first thing they teach you on the violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebuilding the foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day thirty one of JWP. Today's prompt was: Use or allude to some form of music in your offering today.
> 
> This is a companion piece to another JWP fill, [an attempt of control (or, a scale in d major)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7487112). Both pieces take place in the verse of my WIP [A Day Late](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5782783/chapters/13327153).

His violin gleams inside its case. Sherlock’s hands shake as he lifts it up and cradles it in his palms. It’s gone flat in his absence, and he carefully turns the pegs, then the fine tuners, until the strings are in tune and the pizzicato rings clear. The shoulder rest needs to be adjusted, as well, but once it’s on he sets the violin aside and reaches for the bow. Slowly, he tightens the horse hair until the bow’s curve has the perfect amount of tension. His rosin still smells the same, and a small cloud of dust rises up from the brick as he runs the bow over it, coating the hairs.

Two years, three months, four days, six hours, and twenty minutes. It has been a long separation; the weight of the violin and the press of the chin rest against his skin are familiar, but also different than he remembers. The first drag of the bow over the strings is scratchy and thin. He adds more pressure, turning the sound harsh and gravelly.

Sherlock closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. That long without practice, coupled with his injuries, his poor sound is to be expected. Frustration will not get him anything except lack of progress.

So, he straightens his posture and with another measured breath, lets the bow pull across the strings. Better. He flips through his mental catalogue of pieces, dismisses all of them as potential first attempts.

_ “Start at the beginning. As musicians become more experienced they often choose to forsake ‘simple’ exercises like scales and rhythm practice, but the best musicians can recognise the benefits of a strong foundation,” _ the voice of Sherlock’s first teacher reminds him.

The beginning, then. D major scale, eight simple notes, maybe nine if you add the ninth to the top of the scale. Closing his eyes, Sherlock begins.

The first time is is out of tune and scratchy. His E is flat, his G sharp, and his hand position is dreadful. He’s putting either too much or too little pressure on the bow, and his strokes are too short.

So he does it again. And again, and again, listening and diagnosing and fixing and playing. The sound of the downstairs door opening makes him fumble, but after a minute John leaves again and Sherlock restarts. He plays through the D major scale more than he has in twenty five years. After an hour his fingers are turning stiff and his arms ache, but his sound has improved. More importantly, the weakness he has felt surrounded by since Serbia has been pushed back and a small flicker of pride burns in his chest.

He wipes the rosin from the violin’s strings and loosens the bow, then lovingly places it in the case and closes the lid. John will be home within the half hour, and he will make tea, even though Sherlock won’t ask. And Sherlock will say thank you, and John will know exactly what he means.

As he finds the trashiest show he can on the telly, he makes himself a promise: tomorrow, he’ll tackle C major.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated! I'm so glad I've made it to the end of this challenge and managed to complete the whole thing :D It's been a blast and I can't wait for next year.


End file.
